


Star and Soul

by Aponight



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: 这是凯德和擎天柱的故事，仅仅关于他们俩的故事。
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Cade Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Star and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：平行世界+二设+人设混合。  
> 柱子哥的设定大约是TPF混真人世，本文剧情魔改真人世+TFP主线。凯德的人设也会有Xover和二设。

凌晨三点，红色集卡沿着66号公路向山区行驶。

早已成为热门旅游线的66号公路并不是集卡们经常出没的线路，哪怕是显然处于“无任务”状态没有拖挂集装箱的车头。

享受夜驾的游客偶尔会对超车而过的集卡漂亮的亮红色车身吹响亮的口哨，也有不甘心的豪车换挡踩油门想要反超回来。

红色集卡对这一切毫无反应——他似乎完全不受夜色阻碍保持着高速向黑暗深处疾驰。

黑夜和单向玻璃为集卡空荡荡的驾驶位提供了最好的掩护。

车厢中唯一的人类坐在副驾驶位，小巧的工具箱摊在他膝盖上，拿着螺丝刀借着车厢照明调试一个造型奇怪的装置。汽车行驶中的晃动没有对他双手的稳定性造成影响。

“凯德，现在似乎不是人类工作的时段。”

低沉的声音在车厢内回荡，副驾驶上的人类嘴里叼着一个迷你扳手，含混地哼一声算作回答。

“希望这次效果会好些。”人类的回答更像是下意识地自言自语，“不能再让你喝燃油，那玩意儿能量转化率太低，对你的生理系统负担很大。”

卡车引擎发出不赞同的轰鸣，“燃油的影响并没有那么大，而你确实需要休息。”

“等我几分钟，马上就好。”人类发明家换了一样工具，继续埋头苦干。

对于变形金刚来说，人类生产的燃料只能聊做充饥，即使是航空燃油，对于TF们来说能量转化率也完全不够，低转化率导致机体产生大量废弃溶液，即使及时排放也会对内部系统造成侵蚀。

这件事凯德一直记得，从他对赛博坦生物有了解那一刻开始。

虽然时至今日，人类凯德·耶格尔也只认识擎天柱一个赛博坦人。

地球上现在也只有擎天柱一个活着的赛博坦人。

凯德完成手头的工作时，擎天柱的载具形态已经驶离六十六号公路，沿着一条鲜有人知的小道向山区进发。

人类撑着眼皮看了看追踪器上目的地光点的距离，打着哈欠窝进车厢后面的小床：“到了叫醒我。”

很快，擎天柱的内置扫描捕捉到凯德进入深度睡眠的信号。距离太阳升起还有2个地球时，红色集卡重新挑选了一条更平坦的路线。

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来源：  
> 《变形金刚4：绝迹重生》结尾  
> 凯德问擎天柱：  
> 我们会再见面吗  
> Will we ever see you again？  
> 擎天柱回答：  
> 凯德·耶格尔，我真不知道。但当你抬头仰望星辰，请把其中的一颗星星当成我的灵魂。  
> Cade Yeager，I do not know.But whenever you look to the stars，think of one of them as my soul.


End file.
